Lonely Eyes
by Tuppence
Summary: Another Ryo/Ruki. Possible fluff! i didn't like the summary so i thought i'd change it. stars rika and ryo, and has loadsa ppl from loadsa other programs, books, etc. WARNING: SEXUAL HARRASSMENT IN!!! PLS r & r!!!
1. Chapter I

Lonely Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: er.I pretty much forgot this when I wrote 'You Can't Hurry Love' but oh well. Everyone must know that I don't own Digimon. That's Harry Potter. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I've got Ryoruki fever and I just can't stop writing this stuff. Enjoy, and please do review.  
  
Chapter I  
  
She closed her eyes but it didn't change anything. She hadn't been able to see anything before and she couldn't see anything now. She cursed her, all over again, for having been stupid enough to have been sprayed by the Polyjuice from the plant, Raatdhoop, which caused her to lose her eyesight for a few of hours.  
  
"Rika? What are you doing here?" a male voice asked. She thought she recognised it but didn't know who it was. She wasn't good at remembering voices.  
  
"What's it look like I'm doing? Sitting here."  
  
"But.why? It's almost night time and the digital portal will close soon." She sighed at his obvious stupidity.  
  
"Well I would go back if I could see."  
  
"You got sprayed by the juice. How?" He was really asking for a death wish.  
  
"I was running and I slipped onto it, and I couldn't shut my eyes tight enough. Got it? I've got about 3 hours before I regain my sight-" She stopped shortly and curst her stupidity. He now had the upper hand. He could do whatever he wanted with her and she was more or less defenceless.  
  
"So what are you going to do? Just sit there on the hard rock until you get your sight back?"  
  
"Why not?" She gave a scowl in the direction where she thought his voice had come from.  
  
"Wrong direction, Ruki-chan," He whispered in her left ear, and she held back a shiver. How did he know that she had been Ruki Makino? And why was he so close. "Come on, let me help you. I know a cave a little further away." His arm circled her waist and roughly lifted her off the ground, and led her away. After a few minutes of trying to figure out where they were going, she gave up. It was then that she noticed that his arm may have been around her waist, but his had was on her hip. It seemed to give of heat and she shivered slightly as it reached her cheeks.  
  
"Are you cold? Here, how's this? Any better?" His arm was now around her shoulders.  
  
'At least he hasn't tried doing anything creepy with me,' she thought, but she couldn't help feeling safer for some strange reason beyond her understanding. 'Who was he?' she wondered, 'Why did he seem so concerned? And why didn't he take advantage of her?' in her opinion, most men did. A violent shudder erupted from her childhood and she pressed closer to him. Why she did this so astounded her that she tried to ignore it.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 


	2. Chapter II

Lonely Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: er.I pretty much forgot this when I wrote 'You Can't Hurry Love' but oh well. Everyone must know that I don't own Digimon. That's Harry Potter. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I've got Ryoruki fever and I just can't stop writing this stuff. Enjoy, and please do review.  
  
Chapter II  
  
They had been walking for ages when her foot got caught in a root of a tree and she fell, banging her knees hard against the ground. He teeth bit into her bottom lip, holding back the compulsion to scream. He was down on her in a flash.  
  
"Ouch! You're very strong, Ruki-Chan. Even I would've screamed." It had a calming effect on her and she replied with some composure,  
  
"It's okay. I can still walk."  
  
"No you can't." before her could get any further, she had retorted,  
  
"Yes, I can."  
  
"Fine. I stand corrected. You can, but I won't let you. Understood?" He had a sharp bite in his voice, and for some reason, that upset her. She nodded her assent and felt his strong arms pick her up.  
  
"It'll be painful for you to spread your legs, so I'll have to carry you.in the front, if you know what I mean." she nodded again, but was a little confused about his awkwardness. What was wrong with carrying someone in the front, like in the movies?  
  
It was about ten minutes later that she understood. It hadn't been that, but saying that it would be painful for her to spread her legs. She felt her cheeks flush, and felt a soft chuckle very close by.  
  
"The awkwardness of the situation finally dawning on you, little Ruki?" she felt her cheeks go even warmer at that and she did what she hoped was stick her nose into the air, in an act of showing hr superiority.  
  
"Sorry to tell you, little Ruki, but your nose is that of a lady, not a snob." His lips gently kissed her nose and for the third time that night, she shivered. "Sorry." That confused her. He was apologising for kissing her nose? But that was nothing?  
  
"You're not going to rape me, are you?" she knew the answer already.  
  
"No!" She giggled slightly, for the first time all day. "What?"  
  
"You had sounded so scandalised." She said, as a way of explanation.  
  
"Why shouldn't I? It's the worst thing anyone can do?" there was a slight pause, before Rika spoke again.  
  
"My uncle did."  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"He almost raped me." She felt his arms tighten. She thought of this as a sign to continue. "He made me do fellatio." She said the last word slowly, trying to get the pronunciation right. "That's the proper word for it, but I don't know how to use it in a proper sentence."  
  
"Poor Ruki-chan. So many bad things happening at such a young age. I wish it hadn't happened to you." he spoke quietly but she heard the strong emotions behind them.  
  
"You know that my name is now Rika?" she felt him nod. "Who do you prefer, Ruki or Rika" there was a longer pause this time.  
  
"Can they not be the one and the same?"  
  
"They can, but Rika wouldn't be here if those things hadn't happened to Ruki, and that basically means that you don't like Rika but Ruki."  
  
"I'm sorry I made you feel like that."  
  
"It's okay. I just wanted to let you know that just because I'm not constantly laughing the way I used to, I am still very happy."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"It's okay." What was she doing? Telling all her secrets to this stranger? But she continued. She was starting to feel like her old, shameless, bold self. "The slang word for fellatio is a Blow Job, isn't it?" She felt him stiffen and then chuckle.  
  
"You're shameless, you know that? What are you doing, starting topics like that?"  
  
"How old are you?"  
  
"16."  
  
"Do they call it a blow job because you blow on it?" she asked, looking innocent.  
  
"RIKA! I don't know." She felt his embarrassment and she pitied him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Boy hormones must be a lot worse than girl ones.so you've never had a blow job?"  
  
"NO. RIKA, WILL YOU PLEASE DROP IT!" she giggled.  
  
"You are so much like Ryo Akiyama!" there was a pause.  
  
"You like him?"  
  
"Yes, he's funny." There was another pause.  
  
"We're here." He started putting her down slowly, when his arms 'accidentally' gave away and dropped her. "Oops. Sorry." She didn't take it offensively.  
  
"You did that on purpose." She mock-accused him.  
  
"Payback." 


	3. Chapter III

Lonely Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: er.I pretty much forgot this when I wrote 'You Can't Hurry Love' but oh well. Everyone must know that I don't own Digimon. That's Harry Potter. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I've got Ryoruki fever and I just can't stop writing this stuff. Enjoy, and please do review. Er.this is kinda late, but how much older than Rika is Ryo? Anyone???  
  
Chapter III  
  
"You're arm must be hurting by now." She spoke, calming down after her little 'brazen' incident.  
  
"It's okay." Why was he acting like this? He had been so friendly before. Maybe it was the topic she had started?  
  
"I'm sorry I talked about that stuff." There was a pause.  
  
"You're not going to start talking about this stuff again, are you?" she giggled, and although she couldn't see, he smiled at her.  
  
"You are very much like Ryo."  
  
"In what ways?"  
  
'Good,' she thought. 'They were going back to normal.'  
  
"Well, you get nervous about stuff like that, just like Ryo does. And Ryo wouldn't have taken advantage of me, either. And Ryo is always friendly to me. And, you know, stuff." He didn't say anything. "Well? Do you like him?"  
  
"I.don't know. I'm not sure."  
  
"You know what? I think the names he calls me are really funny. Like, Wild Cat, and pumpkin. And I've made a list of funny names I can call him too. Wanna hear?" what was she doing, telling him all this stuff? And who was he anyway?  
  
"Rika." he sounded unsure of what to say next, "Maybe I should tell you who I am."  
  
"Ok. Who are you?" he took a deep breath.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama." There was a long pause, and then,  
  
"You've got to be kidding me!"  
  
"No, no, I really am Ryo. How else could I act so.Ryo-y?"  
  
"Nope. I refuse to believe you. You're just messing with me. Wait till I get my eyesight back."  
  
"Pumpkin, I really am me."  
  
"Honey, most people are who they are." She stifled a giggle, when she heard a sigh.  
  
"So.what names were you going to call me?" he asked, in a well-whatever voice.  
  
"Ryo." She corrected him. "Names like Dork King, Legendary Talker, Self hating Narcissist and my favourite, Neurotic Nancy Boy.or is it Narcotic?" she frowned, trying to remember which one it was.  
  
"It's Neurotic." He said laughing quietly.  
  
"I like you," She said suddenly.  
  
"Why thank you, your majesty," He said.  
  
"Don't call me that."  
  
"Ok. How about.Her Majesty the Ice Queen?"  
  
'What a dork.' She thought, but said, "Hmm.yeah, that'll do."  
  
"The portal's closed. We'll have to spend the night here." He said.  
  
"Yup." She wasn't all that bothered by this.  
  
"What were you doing here alone?"  
  
"Nothing much. Just wanted to be alone, a bit."  
  
"Why? Did something happen?" he sounded worried.  
  
"No, I just wanted to be alone, honest. Where are you?"  
  
"Here." He took her hand.  
  
"Great. Come on, let's snuggle together." He complied, not unwillingly. "You know, I would have fallen in love with you if it wasn't for someone else."  
  
"Who?" His voice sounded hurt.  
  
"Ryo Akiyama, The Legendary Tamer, The Digimon King, The Pain In My Neck; my heart I should really say, shouldn't I?" he relaxed his body onto hers again.  
  
"Rika, you know I'm Ryo."  
  
"Nope. Don't know a thing like that."  
  
"RIKA."  
  
"You remind me so much of Ryo." She abruptly felt tired from her day, and laying her head on the floor, next to the Stranger's head, she fell asleep, wishing that it really was Ryo next to her. 


	4. Chapter IV

Lonely Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone must know that I don't own Digimon. That's Harry Potter. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I've got Ryoruki fever and I just can't stop writing this stuff. Enjoy, and please do review. Er.this is kinda late, but how much older than Rika is Ryo? Anyone???  
  
Chapter IV  
  
She woke up to darkness. She thought for a moment that she really had gone blind, before she remembered that they were in a cave. They? That reminded her. Who was he?  
  
She turned to take a look at him, but he was gone. She got up and cautiously went outside to find.  
  
RYO AKIYAMA!  
  
She sighed to herself mentally, before thinking of a good excuse for having told him that she loved him last night! How humiliating! She felt her cheeks flush.  
  
"Morning Akiyama. Sleep well?" She asked nonchalantly. She hoped that this would work.  
  
"Morning, Your Majesty, the Ice Queen. I slept well. Did you?"  
  
"Yup." She paused, making it seen natural.  
  
"What? What is it?"  
  
"Pumpkin Brain, did you really believe that I didn't know it was you, yesterday?"  
  
He blushed and she felt a jab of pain in her heart, for causing him pain. He laughed artificially, and asked her why.  
  
"Well, because I thought being an actress on stage would be a good idea, because, you know, then I could spend most of my time in the Digital World, and only act when I need the money. So do you think I could be a good actress?" She felt so bad lying to him like this.  
  
He looked into her beautiful lavender eyes, before replying an affirmative.  
  
"So.where do you want to visit today?" he asked casually, but she was on him immediately.  
  
"What do you mean by that? Aren't we going home?"  
  
"Well, the portal's closed today, remember, and I.kinda.sent your grandma a message saying that you needed a break and would spend some time here."  
  
"Define some time!"  
  
"Er.some time being.about a week!"  
  
"A WEEK! AND I BET YOU PUT LOVE HEARTS OR SMILEY FACES AFTER THE MESSAGE, DIDN'T YOU?!" She blew up at him.  
  
"No, I didn't as a matter of fact." He waited until she had calmed down somewhat, before continuing, "I put three stars and a crescent moon in the shape of a smiley face."  
  
"WHAT???!!!" He dodged an angry and strong fist and jogged out of the danger area.  
  
"So.where do you want to go, today?" He asked, grinning innocently.  
  
"Somewhere far away from you, you BIG DORK!" she breathed heavily, trying to calm herself down.  
  
She walked away from him, to the left and continued quite noisily, not noticing him following her. She frowned. It would be Halloween soon and she had wanted a lot of time to prepare for it.  
  
It was then that she noticed a data stream racing towards her. (A/N: I can't remember what they are called. They are data streams, right?) She began running out of its way, but it was too late.  
  
She heard her name being shouted in the distance but was too worried about where she would end up, to notice that. It had looked a lot different from the usual ones they had dealt with a couple of months ago (A/N: they're twelve in the series, so I thought I'd keep in line with that at least. Isn't Ryo like thirteen or fourteen or something, in the series too?).  
  
Okay, any suggestions? Or flames? I'm sorry if I copied anyone's storyline or anything, but you should see it as a compliment. Please review. That's the only way I'll know what you think. And if I should carry on writing it. So please review. And thank you to everyone who has already reviewed. 


	5. Chapter V

Lonely Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone must know that I don't own Digimon. That's Harry Potter. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I've got Ryoruki fever and I just can't stop writing this stuff. Enjoy, and please do review. Er.this is kinda late, but how much older than Rika is Ryo? Anyone???  
  
Chapter V  
  
She managed to stay on her feet when she landed. She took a good look around, and almost gasped. It looked like the real world.but.was it? There were buildings around but.it felt different.  
  
As was usual, any emotion coming even close to fear was immediately by anger.  
  
"It's all that stupid Akiyama's fault! If he hadn't come to save me as usual.like I'm sort of weakling. I'm way stronger than him. Who does he think he is? Legendary Tamer, yeah right!" she talked to herself, without realising that if someone heard her, they would think her rather queer.  
  
***  
  
"Rika! Rika!" he knew it wasn't any use, but what else could he do? Apart from the fact that she could now be anywhere in the whole of the Digital World, there was also the fact that the whole Data Stream had felt.different, somehow.  
  
He angrily kicked away a stone.  
  
"What's wrong pretty boy? Rika finally realised she's too good for you?"  
  
Ryo looked up to find Impmon jeering at him.  
  
"Or maybe she was taken by a Data Stream somewhere, all by herself, without even Rennamon." He would've hated Impmon except that he knew of the bond shared by Rika and him. he could even see some similarities between them.  
  
"What???!!!" Impmon was momentarily stunned. "What the hell are you doing here, doing nothing??!! We've got to help her. Come on. I know where the Sovereign Digimon (A/N: is that correct?) are. Come on. What are you waiting for? Come on."  
  
'That was a good question,' Ryo thought, as he ran after Impmon, 'What had he been waiting for? He should've gone there straight away.'  
  
*** Rika was now on the streets. It hadn't taken her long to figure out that she had arrived in a park, and she had spotted a bridge, so she was now trying to reach there.  
  
'This is strange. All the houses and stuff make it look like the real world, but it's a much smaller city than Tokyo (A/N: that is where they live, right?) and somehow, I don't think that this is the real Real World at all.'  
  
"Hi there. Who are you? Are you new here?" the high-pitched voice made Rika mentally cringe.  
  
"Ur, hi. Yeah, you could kinda say that I'm new here."  
  
"My name is Sakura, and this is Madison and Li. Who are you?"  
  
"I am.Rika Nonaka."  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"How did you arrive here?" This was the first time that the boy had spoken. Rika looked at him critically. They all looked about her age.but you never knew.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Rika used her special voice, the one that sounded polite but slightly threatening.  
  
"The first train won't arrive here for another hour. So how did you get here?" Rika looked at him with new appreciation. He wasn't that bad after all.  
  
* * * They had managed to reach the Sovereign Digimon by now, and Ryo had just finished telling them what had happened.  
  
"Yes, yes, we have felt some strange disturbances as well."  
  
"Yes, and we shall help you get Rika back. If I recall correctly, she was the one who joined to become Sakuyamon, and at least bought us some extra time, when we were fighting the D-Reaper, isn't that correctly?"  
  
"Yes, that was her." He was relieved, because he knew that the Sovereign Digimon could sometimes be tricky.  
  
"Right, we'll get to work, fighting some of the data from the data stream, we'll make a duplicate to send you to get her, and then another one to get you back."  
  
"Yes, that would be brilliant." He was relieved. 'It doesn't sound too complicated.'  
  
*** They were now seated in Sakura's bedroom, and were waiting to talk about 'things' over some tea.  
  
"So.what world is this?" Rika finally broke the awkward silence.  
  
"Huh.what do you mean?" that was Sakura.  
  
"What world is this? As in, is it the Digital World, or the Real World, or some other world?"  
  
"This is the planet Earth."  
  
"Oh.but this isn't Tokyo?"  
  
"No, this is." The other girl, Madison, was interrupted by Rika.  
  
"Tell me, have you heard of Digimon? The card game?"  
  
"Digimon? No. is that something from your world?" Rika definitely liked Li the most.  
  
"Ye-es.but I come from Earth too.but it's a different.Earth. Another Dimension, I think."  
  
"So we have to get you back to your dimension, right?" It was Li again, with the smart deductions.  
  
"No, I was in the Digital World. It'll be easier to get there, anyway. Do you have a computer? I think that might help us."  
  
* * * ~The End-Of-Episode Voice~  
  
Whoa, Rika is in another dimension. Will she be able to get back? Will Ryo be able to make a duplicate Data Stream? Will Li ever tell Sakura his true feelings? Er.you'll find the answers to the first two questions next time, on Digimon, Digital Monsters. But.about the last question, er.I'm not sure.  
  
Okay, any suggestions? Or flames? I'm sorry if I copied anyone's storyline or anything, but you should see it as a compliment. Please review. That's the only way I'll know what you think. And if I should carry on writing it. So please review. And thank you to everyone who has already reviewed.  
  
Rika1332: Hey there. Thanks for your review. You mentioned something about the dubbed version. What's with that? Are there two versions? If so, I think I've seen the dubbed version. Just my like! :D  
  
Luen-Chan: Thanks for your review. Even though you didn't have much to say. :D  
  
Blind Faith: I'll try to make my chapters longer, promise.  
  
Fiery-Chan: Sorry about Rika. I'll try and get her back into character.  
  
d: Thanks for your review. Like your name.  
  
Kyotaka: Thanks for your review. Er.what does Kawaii mean???  
  
Vixxi: thanks.  
  
Er.could someone please tell me the names of the Digimon Sovereigns, or whatever they are called. and the new characters are from Cardcaptors/Cardcaptor Sakura.  
  
Thank you. ( 


	6. Chapter VI

Lonely Eyes  
  
Disclaimer: Everyone must know that I don't own Digimon. That's Harry Potter. Lol. Just kidding. Anyway, I've got Ryoruki fever and I just can't stop writing this stuff. Enjoy, and please do review. Er.this is kinda late, but how much older than Rika is Ryo? Anyone???  
  
Chapter VI  
  
Impatience was soaring through his whole body, thinking of all the many different horrible and painful things that could happen to her.  
  
'What's happened to me? I was just supposed to be flirting with her for fun.but now, I have fallen for her bad. And she hates my guts most of the time still.' He sighed and pulled his fingers through his hair.  
  
"How much longer will it take?" His irritation was not very well concealed.  
  
"Patience." Said Azulongmon (or whatever he is called!). "This is very unusual. The data is very different.maybe from a new world."  
  
Ryo stared at him, shocked. Now the horrible and painful possibilities were even more painful. What would happen to his poor Wildcat?  
  
*** "Maybe this will work.no. How about this?" It took all of Rika's control to not smack the brown-haired girl to kingdom come.  
  
"Relax. Don't worry." Li noticed, of course. She was really starting to like him.  
  
"Easy for you to say. You're not the one in a new world, are you?" Her anger bit through her voice, and Li looked shocked, before smiling. "What?!" she was in no mood to play games.  
  
"I used to act just like you." Rika stared at Li.  
  
"Why did you change?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Ur.ur.no reason. No reason whatsoever." His face flushed, and Rika felt something in her warm up too.  
  
'Stupid hormones.' She thought to herself, turning back to the computer.  
  
"Seriously though, don't worry. We will find a way." His hand was on her shoulder, and this time, it was Rika's turn to flush.  
  
'Stupid hormones. Why won't they leave me alone?'  
  
*** "Right, we need this bit of data next, and then this one."  
  
It was taking a lot longer than Ryo had anticipated, and he feared that time may be running out for Rika. He took out a handkerchief that he had gotten from Rika without her noticing, and immediately felt an emotion wash over him. It was.different. It was happiness or sorrow. He didn't care what she did to him.or anyone else for that matter, as long as she was happy, and didn't harm herself.  
  
'Is this unconditional love?' He wondered, before he went back to finding the right bit of data.  
  
*** It was late evening, now, and they had decided that Rika would stay in Sakura's house, because her brother already knew a lot of the stuff that was going on.  
  
A door opened and banged shut.  
  
"Sakura? Where are you? Help me make dinner. Dad will be working tonight."  
  
"Oh that's my big brother." Sakura told Rika, who merely nodded. "Come meet him."  
  
"Tory? This is Rika." He turned around, and Rika almost gasped. His hair reminded her strongly of Ryo. Ryo.it felt like he was from another lifetime.  
  
"Huh? Sorry. Please to meet you." She hadn't heard him speak, and she still didn't crack a smile.  
  
"What's wrong? Why don't you smile?" He asked her, when they were alone, as Sakura had gone to answer the phone.  
  
"Sorry for not being happy about being stuck in another world." She snapped back at him, and then cursed herself. She hadn't meant to tell him.  
  
He stared at her back. Although he had lost his magical powers, it was easy for him to sense her pain. This wasn't the only thing that was bugging her, he knew, but a lot of other things.  
  
"Would you care to explain?"  
  
"Not particularly," Was her frosty reply.  
  
"Tory, do you need help?"  
  
"No, Rika's helping me. You go and do your homework." He watched his oblivious sister leave the room. His sister had many good qualities, but noticing feelings weren't one of them. He caught a smug look from Rika.  
  
"I'm not like my sister, you know. What world do you come from?" he looked into her eyes, and felt himself blushing. He was attracted to her, but in almost a third person way.  
  
She was also staring back at him, feeling the attraction, but her mind never wondered from her quest. She could become very powerful, in more than one way.  
  
"It's called the Digital World. I come from the Real World. It's just like this.except it's another dimension or something. But I was staying in the digital world when I arrived here. I think it might be easier to reach the digital world again." She stared at him, waiting for his response.  
  
"I'll help you." He turned back to the stove.  
  
* * *  
  
Two days later, none of them were closer to getting Rika back to her own world. When Rika saw the last hope of getting back fade into nothing, she felt a emotion build up inside her, different to any she had felt before. It kept getting stronger and stronger, until she felt that that was her body.  
  
A tear dropped down to the floor, where she was staring and light shone from it. It covered everything. Nobody knew what to do, or what would happen.  
  
~The End-Of-Episode Voice~  
  
Aww, poor Rika. I hope she'll be able to come back. And what will happen between Sakura and Li? Will the stupid Tuppence ever tell us? Or will we have to torture before she does? Find out next time, on Digimon, Digital Monsters.  
  
Okay, any suggestions? Or flames? I'm sorry if I copied anyone's storyline or anything, but you should see it as a compliment. Please review. That's the only way I'll know what you think. And if I should carry on writing it. So please review. And thank you to everyone who has already reviewed.  
  
Rika1332: thanks for explaining that to me.  
  
Starfire282: Thanks. Er.good luck with your muses. Lol.  
  
Luen-Chan: Thanks for that. It doesn't matter too much cos they won't be in the story too much.  
  
Fiery-Chan: hope Rika's a bit more into character. Thanks for your review.  
  
Slith: Thanks for the information. I'll use it in the next one, but I got bored this so I cut t short. Sorry. Lol.  
  
Hoobastanker: hope I spelt that right. Thanks for your review. It meant a lot.  
  
Kyotaka: Lol. I guess this is kind of kawaii. I'll try and get you some more cheese. Lol.  
  
Ok, here's my apology. I am very very sorry for not posting this sooner, but I got mega bored with it and couldn't be bothered to finish the chapter. I will hurry the next one along, I promise.  
  
Thank you. ( 


End file.
